La Propuesta de Sakura
by nekita namikaze
Summary: Era un día como tantos uno de los pocos en que podía alejarse del escritorio y salir de la tediosa oficina, el día en que podía encontrarse con su equipo y pasar un rato divertido, o lo era hasta el momento en que Sasuke tomo la mano de la peli rosa y le pidió que se convirtiera en la señora Uchiha, no quiso darle importancia a la puntada en su corazón y espero en silencio


**LA PROPUESTA DE SAKURA**

 **un pequeño one shot que se me ocurrió hace poco le di esta clasificación pero no estoy del todo segura si sera la debida, gracias por pasar y espero les guste besos**

Se despertó por los rayos de sol que se colaban por la pequeña rendija que dejaban las cortinas entre ellas, sopeso la idea de acercarse a la ventana y juntarlas más para que la molesta luz no siguiera entrando en la habitación o volver a tirarse en la cama en otra posición donde esta no hiriera sus ojos y le permitirá seguir durmiendo,

Un leve movimiento en la cama acompañado de un sutil gimoteo femenino le distrajo de sus pensamientos, enternecido miro a la mujer que dormía a su lado e inevitablemente una sonrisa enamorada se asomó en sus labios, aun recordaba cómo comenzó su relación, el día al menos en que esas miradas cómplices, las traviesas y risueñas sonrisas de ella junto con los sutiles y no tan sutiles roces que se daban de vez en cuando cobraron significado

Era un día como tantos uno de los pocos en que podía alejarse del escritorio y salir de la tediosa oficina, el día en que podía encontrarse con su equipo y pasar un rato ya fuese entrenando o en algún lugar tomando algo, comiendo y charlando, poniéndose al día entre todos de lo que era la vida de cada uno.

Al menos enterarse de cómo lo llevaban Naruto Yamato sai y Sasuke con su vidas ya que increíblemente Sakura se había auto proclamado su asistente personal el día en que asumió el puesto de Hokage, lo cual el secretamente agradecía ya que sin ella sin duda todo sería más tedioso y aburrido y obviamente el tenerle cerca y poder verla cada día era un alivio a su corazón

O lo era hasta el momento en que en aquella reunión y tras unas cuantas copas Sasuke tomo la mano de la peli rosa y le pidió que se convirtiera en la señora Uchiha, no quiso darle importancia a la puntada en su corazón y espero en silencio expectante como los otros presentes en la mesa por la respuesta de ella. Pero al verla agachar la mirada y no retirar su mano ni responder el Uchiha sonrió victorioso y el suspiro derrotado

Creo que aceptare la petición del concejo y me buscare una esposa- soltó sin más como quien habla del clima ocultando su malestar e intentando cambiar de tema rápidamente antes de que comenzara la celebración por la inminente pareja y la próxima boda de Sakura con Sasuke, ante las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeros en la mesa le dio un último trago a su sake tomándoselo al seco y se puso de pie dispuesto a abandonar el lugar

Te amo- escucho a su espalda la voz de Sakura y sintió su corazón romperse al pensar que dichas palabras se las dirigía al que acababa de proponérsele se dispuso a dar un paso más decidido a alejarse del lugar y buscar una nueva secretaria, el verla de ahora en adelante sería algo doloroso más que una alegría, era algo egoísta y lo sabía pero no podía soportarlo mas

Se disponía a realizar los sellos característicos para desaparecer en su típica nube de humo cuando sintió como aquellos delicados brazos le abrazaban por la espalda, una lágrima traicionera quiso escapar de sus ojos creyendo que lo próximo que escucharía de sus labios sería una felicitación u oferta de ayuda en su búsqueda de prospectos

No te atrevas a huir ahora- la escucho suplicante y sintió el olor salado de las lágrimas aquello lo sorprendió y desequilibro mentalmente de igual manera

Sakura-chan –le cuestiono intrigado y sorprendido aun sin desear voltearse y ver el rostro socarrón del Uchiha, su cuerpo tampoco respondía se encontraba allí anclado al piso escucho a Naruto atragantarse y Sasuke rabear por lo bajo, lo que dijo no lo comprendió y hasta el día de hoy seguía sin poder saberlo más en este punto perdía importancia

Te amo –grito la peli rosa a todo pulmón atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes en el lugar sin reparar en ello – no lo escuchaste –le grito otra vez soltándole de su agarre para golpear su espalda furiosa y extrañamente sin fuerzas de una forma extraña en como golpeaba a sus compañeros de equipo

Sintió algo en su interior volver a componerse esperanzado se volteó para encontrarla llorando e hipando sus puños apretados se afianzaron a la túnica que debía portar como Hokage, busco con la mirada a Sasuke mas no lo encontró en el lugar, Naruto bebía nervioso por su parte Yamato les miraba con sorpresa y la boca abierta por su parte sai sonreía interesado volvió a fijar su vista en ella aun sorprendido buscando las palabras más estas no llegaba

Te amo –le susurro ella bajo y entre cortado hundiendo su rostro en su pecho –no lo hagas –le rogo abrazándose a él

Sakura… yo…- intento hablar mas no sabía que decir suspiro esperanzado y confuso y se animó a abrazarla- tu…me quieres –le consulto casi rogando y esta vez sin importar nada se agacho hasta su oído – desde siempre te eh mirado Sakura…- le revelo en voz baja con sinceridad y ternura – desde hace mucho te eh amado- se le confeso besando luego con afecto su mejilla se sintió libre al fin liviano y sin una carga y más temeroso que nunca

Entonces no te busques a nadie idiota –le dijo ella enojada dándole un golpe algo más fuerte que los anteriores esta vez en el pecho evito sobarse la zona dolida y la miro divertido – no te burles Kakashi –le amenazo con un dedo y el volvió a sonreír aliviado

Tú me quieres –volvió a consultar esta vez sin importar que su tono de voz fuese alto y alguien lo pudiese escuchar ella asintió sonrojada antes de volver a abrazarlo

Por qué demonios crees que me convertí en tu secretaria –le respondió un poco molesta un tanto tímida y notoriamente divertida – tenía que sacarte encima a esas lagartonas – agrego luego frunciendo el ceño y eso le hizo gracia – así que no busques a nadie si vas a aceptar la petición del concejo- le amenazo nuevamente

Aun no has contestado mi pregunta –le pico divertido

Por supuesto que amo idiota –le respondió ella dándole otro golpe en el pecho

Entonces estas proponiéndome matrimonio Sakura-chan –volvió a preguntarle sintiéndose afortunado y esta vez solo con el fin de provocarla pero nada lo preparo para su respuesta, la observo sonrojarse nerviosa y agachar el rostro y pensó que había logrado su cometido

Pues si –dijo ella tras unos segundos de silencio con toda seguridad y una determinación igual a la de Naruto cuando decía que se volvería Hokage –ya que esta la petición y te están presionando para que arriesgarme –siguió ella moviendo la cabeza asintiendo antes de mirarle y sonreírle –ya te me has escapado años Hatake haciendo el tonto mejor te agarro cuando tengo la oportunidad – finalizo ella sonriéndole antes de besarle en los labios por sobre la mascara

Aun sin salir de su sorpresa, y con un cumulo de emociones en su pecho se abrazó a ella y le correspondió la caricia y por primera vez en años se molestó de traer la mascara

Así que señorita Haruno está usted poniéndoseme –se aseguró divertido ella asintió y se puso de rodillas frente a él tomando sus manos

Kakashi Hatake, aceptarías casarte conmigo –pidió ella solemne mirándole a los ojos con sinceridad y amor

Respiro profundo sintiendo su pecho hincharse una extraña calidez lo embargo y antes de notarlo estaba arrodillado frente a ella bajándose la máscara en público pudo escuchar un sinfín de exclamaciones pero no pudo importarle nada el que todo aquel presente le mirase sin mascara y entonces la beso con pasión, con amor, con devoción con tantos sentimientos guardados siendo correspondido y dichoso susurro contra sus labios "es suficiente con esta respuesta" inmediatamente ella se arrojó a sus brazos entre llanto y lágrimas aferrándose a su cuello y escucho un millar de aplausos que le llamaron la atención y para cuando paseo su mirada por el lugar media Konoha estaba observando afuera del local favorito de Naruto al que siempre iban y en donde ahora estaban.

Se rio para sí mismo divertido mirando su argolla de compromiso en su dedo anular junto a la de matrimonio, la muchacha se obsesiono los días siguientes por darle una aunque le dijese que no importaba ella siempre respondía con que era su responsabilidad ya que ella se lo había propuesto y ante su risa divertida agregaba que necesitaba mostrarles a las casa fortunas que era hombre ocupado.

Antes de que quisiera notarlo era felicitado por todos, toda Konoha sabía y recordaba aquel día como el que su secretaria le había pedido matrimonio al Hokage además de ser el día en que media Konoha conoció su rostro claro está el señor Teuchi y sai sacaron sus ganancias de ese día

El dueño de la tienda se hizo la propaganda del lugar ideal para una cita pues allí el mismo Hokage se comprometió en matrimonio aun nadie olvidaría que fue ella quien se lo pidió y sai por su lado se ganó dinero fácil vendiendo el retrato del Hokage sin su mascara

Ni siquiera tuvo que hablar con el concejo al día siguiente irrumpieron en su oficina felicitando a Sakura por su jugada y ajustando con el los detalles importantes como el día y el lugar del resto ellos se encargarían, tampoco olvidaría la vergonzosa insinuación de que sería mejor que tuviera al menos un par de hijos antes de dejar el cargo ni la cara avergonzada de Sakura, apenas la noche anterior tras su propuesta ellos habían dormido juntos

En qué piensas –escucho esa dulce voz que tanto amaba sacarlo de sus pensamientos

En el día en que comenzamos – contesto el dándole un beso en los labios –fue muy rápida señora Hatake ni una cita y ya me había atrapado además de llevarme a la cama – agrego el burlo mientras ella sonreía –podrías haberme dejado a mí el pedírtelo

Eres muy lento Hatake- respondió ella divertida –te habrías tardado años y ya llevaba esperando varios

No habría tardo en esto –respondió el acariciando su abultado vientre de casi 9 meses – y no hablo de embarazarte – acoto pícaro

Siempre llegas tarde a todo –se burló ella atrayéndolo hacia sí y dándole otro beso amoroso

De todas formas el hombre es quien pide matrimonio – contesto besando su vientre y mirándola enamorado

Me gane una reputación gracias a eso, es mejor así – le dijo abrazándolo sin ocultar si risa divertida – el día en que atrape al soltero número uno, el día en que hice que Kakashi Hatake revelara lo que había bajo mascara- musito somnolienta conteniendo un bostezo

No habrá sido todo una trampa solo para que me sacara la máscara- bromeo el acomodándose mejor en la cama y a ella para que siguiera durmiendo

Lo de Sasuke si- le confeso ella después de 5 años de matrimonio –me lo había dicho antes, lo rechace y cuando pregunto por qué se lo dije- continuo con su confesión entre bostezos- fue idea de sai lo de que el me lo dijera frente a ti, a ver si reaccionabas

Vaya que lo hizo –respondió con un suspiro –casi me rompes él corazón cuando no contestaste

Esperaba que dijeras algo – respondió molesta dándole un golpe en el pecho y el rio recordando los de ese día –pero cuando dijiste eso casi me lo rompes a mí, no pude aguantar

Y antes de que continuase hablando y se entristeciera como cada vez que recordaba lo idiota que fue al decir que simplemente se buscaría otra mujer que apenas conociera para casarse y la beso con amor y devoción internamente pidiendo disculpas por ello

Vamos a dormir – le susurró al oído acariciando su vientre

Solo una hora más Hokage-sama e iremos a trabajar –respondió ella abrazándose a el

Yo iré, tú debes descansar- le contesto el con firmeza y antes de que comenzara la ya parte de su rutina de cada mañana discusión desde que cumplió 6 meses de embarazo y lograba ganarle, ya que llevaban discutiéndolo desde antes y cada vez que ella se embarazaba

Sintieron unos apresurados pasos acompañados de murmullos y sh poco silenciosos sonrieron y con rapidez se pusieron sus pijamas sentándose en la cama esperando que la puerta se abriera y en cuanto lo hizo dos pequeños de casi 5 años idénticos excepto por el color de cabello y una pequeña de tres de ojos bicolor y cabello rosa entraron en la habitación y saltaron a la cama

No habría una hora más de sueño para ambos y de todas formas este se fue mágicamente al escuchar aquellos pasitos apresurados, se miraron entre si y se sonrieron antes de besarse una vez más escuchando los puaj de sus hijos y como su niña se tapaba los ojos diciendo que eso era cosa de grandes por su puesto gracias a sus hijos como desde hace meses Kakashi ganaba la discusión y su esposa se quedaría en casa mientras el iría a trabajar solo en su oficina si pero completamente feliz, haciendo el papeleo lo más rápido viable para terminar veloz y regresar a casa con su familia lo más pronto posible.


End file.
